


The Angel of Light

by Laerkstrein



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Yagami - Freeform, Misa Amane - Freeform, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a year has passed since Light Yagami's death, and Misa Amane can no longer shoulder the pain of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel of Light

Sweet angel of Light, oh, come back to me.

I must have you to live,

And now I need you to see

That I love you, I need you.

Please, come back for me.

* 0 * 0 *

Please, my dear angel, don't leave me behind.

I'm not ready, not willing,

To move right aside and let death come

And claim you,

When you're rightfully mine.

* 0 * 0 *

Don't leave me; I beg you, I ask you to stay

Close by me forever.

But through these passing days

My heart has been breaking,

So softly, so slowly,

Until, now, at last, I wish not to be

Waking without you.

* 0 * 0 *

Hear me, sweet angel,

If you will not come,

Then I will depart and go to you,

Die for you,

So that I may say,

"Dear angel, I love you."

* 0 * 0 *

And now, my angel of Light,

I will fly unto you;

Fly through the sky, right into your arms.

And tonight,

I depart unto the Angel of Light.


End file.
